Gintama Fanfiction: Nothing to do days can be walking days
by LadySapphire007
Summary: Shimura Tae has nothing to do today.


**Gintama Fanfiction: Nothing to do days can be walking days**

Sitting on the porch of the Shimura Dojo sat the current owner of the lot.

Shimura Tae has nothing to do today.

"Day off, huh. Never felt this great." She muttered with utter sarcasm.

You see this cabaret lady was given a day off by her manager in Snack Smile as thanks for her more than average sales of Dom perigon everyday from frequent voluntary costumers such us a gorilla and a one eyed girl with her butler to the forced costumers such as a lazy samurai who reads lots of jump and frequently has a very light wallet.

"What to do," she thought.

She had actually planned to treat her younger brother, Shinpachi, lunch today but fortunately for the younger Shimura he made excuse about having a lunch meeting with the other Otsuu Club members.

"I even planned to cook Shin-chan my delicious supreme assorted flavour lots of spices cannoned taste tamogayaki." She thought and sighed.

Deciding on taking a walk outside on the clear sunshine rather than staying here and do nothing so she went out of the house making sure she locked the front door and gate.

Making dinner was what she had in mind today but she suddenly remembered Shinpachi telling her that he'll bring something for dinner. (Nice dodge Shinpachi.)

Concluding that nothing could be made to help other people oday she decided for her own happiness to buy herself some Bargain Dash and a new Album of Bz…

But wait a second…

"Happiness." She thought.

Not quite a foreign word to her. She has happiness, she gained happiness, but what was hard for her was gaining happiness.

She remembered.

Home was her happiness.

She remembered back then when they were in the verge of getting homeless, so close to lose her home, that she had to work for a leg leg brothel. Fortunately for her, she had a very caring brother and a lazy samurai that helped her despite being strangers at that time.

She remembered.

Freedom was her happiness.

She remembered how she was forcibly forced to marry her fellow female one eyed friend. She was sad knowing that what follows if she came along would be life full of restrictions. Bt, thanks to her dear brother and his gang of samurais, they saved her once again along with a lazy bum ass samurai.

She remembered.

Family was her happiness.

She remembered a memory, a very long time ago of her mother's death, as well as her father's that led them to be parentless and made her both a mother and a father to her younger brother. Something unexpected occurred as another family member came back with a saber as a sword.

She acted like she doesn't know but she knows.

She knows.

She knows that Obi-hajime-nee was going to kill them. She knows that letting her dear brother live would only lead to her and her younger brother's death. But she refused to let go, to let go of the only on other family she has.

He made her realize.

He made her realize that suffering and gaining happiness would only lead to suffering in both parts. He wanted her to be rational despite seeing herself bow don and beg. In the end he did too.

"All was well."

She thought as she entered the grocery store.

Peace.

She felt as she set down and paid the Bargain Dash on the counter.

Clouds she saw as she started eating the ice cream while walking her way.

Rain.

She felt as she ran towards a shed not before throwing her now empty plastic bag on a garbage can.

As it rained she noticed something.

Happiness.

Someone was always bringing her happiness. Someone is and always had been there for her in times of need. And that special someone had saved her too many times that she could count even though they had no relation to each other and that very special someone that gained her heart is standing in front of her.

"Haven't you heard from Ketsuno Ana? It's going to rain today. And you told me watching television isn't good for my health." A perm head samurai said as he held a certain yellow umbrella in one hand and another hand opening for her.

"I told you not to ogle at the reporter Gin-san. Not avoid watching television." She said as she took his hand and the hooked her left hand to his right.

"This stupid man." She though as they walked under the rain.

Happiness.

Love was her happiness.

She felt as she bickered with a lazy white perm head samurai.


End file.
